Not Alone Anymore
by PotterheadWhovianGleek96
Summary: Katie Collins is just a regular 17 year old girl from the Estates in London, England. She lived in the Powell Estate and with her foster mother, who found her in a basket in her backyard. Well when Katie was 17 she met a strange man who needed her help.


Not Alone.

**AN: Hey guys! This is my very first Doctor Who fanfic and I'm really excited about it. I hope you guys like it. So read and review and I might just start writing the next chapter sooner than I planned ;) No flames please. I, like many authors on this site, love **_**constructive**_** criticism. So if you don't like my style of writing then kindly press the back button and look for another story, thank you. I apologize in advanced that the first few chapters until we get to the drama and the good stuff will be a little short for some peoples standards. But I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything that relates to Doctor Who. Katie and any other OCs that I might create on the other hand is 100% mine so if you want to borrow them for one of your own stories, just PM or review asking if you can borrow them. **

Katie Collins was walking down the crowded London street with her earbuds in her ears. Katie was your typical teenage girl. She has waist long curly brown hair that was straightened today and pulled into an elegant ponytail, big brown eyes that was framed with black and pink glasses on top of her turned up button nose. She was wearing a white, short sleeved sundress with matching sandels, a locket around her neck that she was given to by her foster mother the day Katie was found in the forest behind her house.

She glanced up for a moment as she was changing her music and saw a man. A tall brown haired, _'Gorgeous'_ she thought for a moment, brown eyed, he was wearing a brown pinstriped suit with a long brown overcoat. He walked up to her and gently took her arm and turned her around "Hello. Just keep walking, don't look alarmed. My name's the Doctor and I need your help" He murmured into her ear. Katie nodded her head "Ok" She said softly in her upper London accent. "What's your name?" He asked her "Katie. Katie Collins" She said back to him as they walked "What do you need my help with Doctor?" She asked back.

The Doctor smiled "I need your help because someone is about to invade Earth and we need to stop it." Katie raised an eyebrow "Who would want to invade Earth? There's nothing special about earth" The Doctor smiled fondly and shook his head "I forget sometimes how simple 21st century humans are" She raised an eyebrow "You're talking like /you're/ not human or from this century." She said making a statement. He nodded his head "You're right I'm not. I'm an alien. A nice alien!" He said when she went to say something. Katie nodded her head "Ok" She said making the Doctor beam, obviously happy that she wasn't freaking out about the whole he's an alien thing. "Brilliant! Allons-y, Katie Collins!" He said grabbing her hand and they ran down the street to a blue 1960s Police call box.

The Doctor got out a Yale key and unlocked the door and stepped inside "It's going to be a tight fit…." She said trailing off as she saw how much bigger it was on the inside "Go on say it." He said smirking a little "It's bigger on the inside!" She said as she looked around the room making the Doctor smirk smugly. "What is this place?" She asked looking over at him. "She's called the TARDIS. That's T.A.R.D.I.S. Stands for Time And Relative Dimension In Space. It can go to anywhere to _anywhen_. She's my home" He said as he pulled a lever "Might want to hold on to the railing. It's going to be a bumpy ride." He said with a manic grin. Kate did as she was told, laughing as she fell the ground once they landed "That was brilliant!" She said excitedly.

The Doctor grinned nodding his head "I know!" He said as he helped her up. "Ok now, who's going to invade Earth?" She asked him "The Daleks. They are an evil alien race that look like this." He said showing her a picture on the monitor. "They have no feelings except for hate and rage. They will try and kill you with this." He said pointing to the laser on the Dalek. "You'll know when they'll want to attack you when they scream 'Exterminate! Destroy! Destroy!" He said mimicking the Daleks. Katie nodded her head "Ok. So duck or block its killing ray." She said making the Doctor smile and nod his head.

"Exactly. Now first thing you should know about me is that I don't like violence, but I only resort to it if there is no other way." Kate nodded her head "I don't like violence either. Its pointless." She said making the Doctor smile nodding his head "Glad I found another companion who thinks the way I do." He said, his eyes growing sad and looked older than he was. 'Oh my sweet beautiful Rose.' He thought to himself before shaking himself out of his sad thinking. "Anyway, Allons-y Katie Collins!" He said opening the doors and they stepped onto the Dalek's ship.

"Doc-tor!" A high pitched robotic voice rang out follow by many other voices that sound just like it "You-will-be ex-ter-min-ated!" The Doctor grinned "You always say that and yet it hasn't happened yet. Now why don't you just leave. The humans have done nothing to you. Especially not the 21st century. They jut learned how to walk. They haven't learned to run just yet." He said passionately, pleading them to just go. "We-will-not! Ex-ter-min-ate!" The Dalek screamed as a bright blue ray charged up and almost hit the Doctor if it wasn't for Katie. She pushed him out of the way and used a piece of shiny metal she found as a reflector and the beam hit the Dalek that shot the laser out. "You leave him alone you giant pepper pot!" She said standing in front of the Doctor. "What-is-this? Ex-plain!Ex-plain!" Another Dalek screamed "My name is Katie Collins.I'm from this century. And I just found out your weakness. A simple 21st century teenager. We're smarter than you think. So I suggest you run and leave us the hell alone." She said smirking as she held out a hand for The Doctor to take.

The Doctor took her hand and they quickly ran back to the TARDIS, grinning madly as they watched the Dalek's disappear. The Doctor grinned and picked Katie up and spun her around, just like he did a certain blonde woman, "We did it! That was brilliant! How did you do that?" He asked taking the piece of metal from her hands and examined it as he flipped the lever again. Katie held on, giggling as she was knocked back onto the grating again. Katie smiled happily "Not bad for a 17 year old girl now is it?" She asked teasingly as they stepped off of the TARDIS and back where they were before. Katie smiled sadly "Guess this is goodbye huh?" She asked softly. The Doctor nodded his head "For now. Unless I don't know, you want to come with me?" He asked. Katie smiled brightly nodding her head "I'd love to!" She said happily "I just need to pop on over to my foster mother's house and grab somethings and let her know that I'm going to travel around for a bit. To find myself and to help people." She said kissing his cheek gently "I live on the Powell Estate. I'll meet you over there. My foster mother would go insane if she saw a 30 something year old man hanging around her 17 year old foster daughter." She said before she caught a cab.

Once she was gone, The Doctor just stood there in shock. This girl. This 17 year old girl who was barely out of school. Lived on the place he swore he would never go to again after Rose died. The Doctor took a deep breath and got back into his TARDIS and put in the address for the Powell Estate.

Katie smiled brightly as she paid the driver and quickly went upstairs and packed everything she needed. Her clothes, books, journal, her baby blanket that had a weird circle design on it, the fob watch that her foster mother said was with her when she was found, along with her blanket and locket. Katie wrote a note for her foster mother and set it on the counter and left the house. Katie smiled happily as she saw the police box and quickly ran over to it.

The Doctor was waiting in the console room, flipping through a book. Katie opened the door smiling brightly "Where to first, Captain?" She asked as she sat her stuff on the floor. The Doctor grinned at her "Where would you like to go m'lady?" He asked "A different time period, a different planet…." He said trailing off seeing the circle writing on her blanket that was sticking out of her bag "W-Where did you get that?" He asked looking up at her with shocked eyes. Katie frowned "My foster mother said I was wrapped in it when she found me behind her with my locket and an old fob watch." She said placing a hand over her locket. "Why?" She asked tilting her head

"Because that circle language on the blanket and most likely on the locket and watch is my peoples language." He said "Where's the watch?" he asked her. Katie went into her bag and pulled out a small, silver watch and went to hand it to him when it started to speak. With her own voice. 'Open me….let me out!' "D-Do you hear that?" She asked shocked. The Doctor smiled brightly "Yes! Open it!" He said excitedly. He wasn't the last of his kind anymore! The Face of Boe was right! He really isn't alone!

Katie nodded her head closing her eyes as she opened it. And suddenly she remembered everything.

**AN: And this was the first chapter of my story Not Alone. If you wish to see who Katie really is and who she is to the Doctor, review and I will post another chapter ASAP. For future references, I do not plan on abandoning any story of mine, so if I don't post another chapter for a long time I apologize in advance. If there's anything you'd like me to change just let me know. I won't change who Katie is to the Doctor for all you River/Doctor, Rose/Doctor, and Clara/Doctor shippers. As much as I love that middle pairing, Rose just simply in this. In my version of Doomsday Rose actually went into the void and is unfortunately dead. And I can't stand the other two pairings. Katie isn't like River, all River does is tease the Doctor with a happier future and it has yet to happen and then she goes and dies on him by going to the she truly loved the Doctor she wouldn't try and force herself onto him and be possessive and jealous of any other companions besides her she truly loved him then the whole marriage between them before the Doctor was 'killed' wouldn't have happened because the Doctor was forced into it and it wasn't real since it was another reality and when the one they came from was back in place them marrying each other didn't all in all they really aren't married and River knows that but still calls herself the Doctor is more of the Doctor's wife then River is. And then Clara, she's too boring. All she does is follow the Doctor's rules and doesn't try and break them like past companions, which is why The Doctor loved having them. He only made those rules so they could be broken and she actually follows them and I just find her meek and annoying. I liked Victorian!Clara better. That lady was badass and so was Oswin Oswald. Modern!Clara is boring. Sorry if you guys don't feel that way and I offended you but that's my take on them both. See you all next chapter!**


End file.
